Mistletoe Matchmakers
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Nat and Tootie decide to play matchmaker. EDITED: 25 July 2016


I was marathoning _Facts if Life_ with my 12-y/o niece a few days ago and she asked me if Jo and Blair were lesbians. I explained that the show was made in a time where gay couples weren't really accepted. Her response? "That's stupid. If this show was made now, Jo and Blair would be a high school power couple. I have never been more proud of that kid so when she asked me to write a Jo/Blair Christmas story, how could I refuse? This is my first _FOL_ story so I hope everyone is in character. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **A/N:** This takes place season 5ish.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _FOL_ , just visiting the sandbox.

* * *

 **Mistletoe Matchmakers**

Standing precariously atop the wobbly step-ladder situated between Jo and Blair's beds, Tootie asked herself the hundredth time how she'd gotten herself into this mess.

"Tootie!"

"Ah!" the girl squealed, nearly falling from her perch. Once she righted herself, she turned a glare on the offending party. "Natalie, you scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry." the other girl looked suitable chastised but frowned when she noticed the item in Tootie's hand. "You haven't put that up yet? Jo and Blair will be home any minute!"

"What do you think I was trying to do when you came in here?"

"Yeah, well...hurry it up!"

"Why am I even doing this?" the younger girl mumbled, not really expecting an answer. She should have know better. Natalie Green didn't understand the meaning of rhetorical.

"I've already told you." the older girl rolled her eyes with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm tired of Jo and Blair tiptoeing around the obvious. I mean, any idiot can see they have the hots for each other. They're just too stubborn to see it for themselves so we're giving them a little...nudge."

"A shove is more like it." Tootie breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally able to hook the mistletoe and climb down from the ladder.

"Semantics." Nat waved away her concern, turning her attention to the now hanging plant. "It's a little crooked."

"You're going to be a little crooked if you don't shut up."

"Jeez, someone's touchy today."

"Can you blame me?" Tootie asked incredulously. "If Jo finds out about this, she'll kill us!"

"That's why she won't find out."

Before she could reiterate her warning, Tootie's attention was caught by the sound of the front door slamming.

"Let the games begin!" Natalie grinned and ran out of the room.

Tootie could only shake her head as she followed her best friend. They were going to die for Christmas.

"Hey, Blair!" Natalie called as she raced down the stairs toward their friend. "Where's Jo?"

"Nice to see you, too, Nat." Blair smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, welcome home. Now, where's Jo? Why didn't she come in with you?"

Tootie rolled her eyes as she spied a sprig of mistletoe directly above Blair's head. Natalie really wasn't leaving anything to chance.

"She had to do something in the garage." Blair gave her a strange look before shrugging out of her coat and moving toward the closet. "Why are you so worried about Jo?"

"I'm not. It's just that you two usually come in together. It's strange when you're apart."

"It's not like we're joined at the hip." Blair laughed.

Tootie shrugged, shaking her head when the blonde looked to her for an explanation. She was in deep enough as it was, no way was she getting further involved. And she was _definitely_ not going to mention the plant perched over the closet door.

"What's up, guys?" Jo's voice emerged from the store's entrance...where yet another mistletoe was hung.

"Natalie seems to be under the impression that you and I can't go anywhere without the other." Blair informed the brunette.

"What?" Jo looked confused as she sauntered toward the staircase.

"What, what?" Natalie shot back, sounding irritated. "You two are always together."

"We are not!" the two answered in unison, glaring at one another before heading upstairs together.

Tootie and Natalie shared their own look and the younger girl couldn't help feeling a bit intrigued by this nonsense.

"Come on." Natalie whined as she doggedly followed the older girls. "You guys go everywhere together. The library, the movies, restaurants."

"Not everywhere." Blair hedged and sat on her bed. She was starting to look a little uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah, Blondie and I don't even like each other most of the time." Jo put in.

Tootie watched as Jo went to her own bed, reaching from the side by the bathroom. If she didn't know better, she'd say the older girl was aware of and avoiding the mistletoe between the beds. But how could she? Tootie shook her head, annoyed with herself. She was becoming paranoid.

"Jo's right." Blair huffed. "Why would I spend my precious time with a grungy grease monkey like her when it is much better spent with my own kind?"

"And I have no desire to waste my time with Princess Snobbo here." Jo sneered.

"I give up!" Natalie threw up her arms in defeat, storming out of the room.

"What's got her shorts in a bunch?" Jo asked Tootie.

"You two are ridiculous." the younger girl told them before following Natalie and slamming the bedroom door.

Jo and Blair stared at each other for a few moments before they both started laughing.

"Think we were too rough on 'em?" Jo asked between guffaws.

"Maybe, but it serves them right." Blair giggled. "Imagine trying to set us up with mistletoe."

"Yeah, like we need some stupid plant to get us to kiss." Jo wriggled her eyebrows suggestively before crawling toward her girlfriend.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Blair winked, meeting Jo in the middle and wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. "Shall we?"

"Sure. I mean, Nat and Toot obviously went to a lot of trouble here. It would be a shame to waste their efforts." Jo leant in until she was only a breath away.

"It certainly would." Blair answered, finally connecting their lips in a soft, loving kiss.

They knew they'd eventually have to tell the others about their relationship but for now it belonged solely to them.

 **The End**


End file.
